


We're All Friends Here

by TimMcGee



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Oblivious Erdan, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimMcGee/pseuds/TimMcGee
Summary: 5 times Erdan didn't notice anything more between his friends and the 1 time he did.
Relationships: Jolene Cybin | Mee-Maw & Erdan (Not Another D&D Podcast), Jolene Cybin | Mee-Maw & Lucanus Aer'Tea & Erdan (Not Another D&D Podcast), Jolene Cybin | Mee-Maw/ Lucanus Aer'Tea (Not Another D&D Podcast), Lucanus Aer'Tea & Erdan (Not Another D&D Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	We're All Friends Here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my dear friend for editing this!

Exiting the little hidden bookshop, Erdan nearly trips over the entryway as he excitedly flips through an old necromancy book he managed to find. Feeling flush as he looks around to make sure no one has seen that blunder, Erdan straightens up, tucks his book into his satchel, and begins the journey back to the university. 

As Erdan steps out of the alley into the slightly bustling street of Lower Gladeholm, he spies a small café nestled between a pub and a tailor. If he hadn’t been in such a good mood from finding the bookshop, he might've just walked by and stopped at his preferred shop closer to the university, but he already took a chance by coming down here and that turned out great, so what’s a harmless cup of tea and a pastry going to do.  _ The worst that could happen _ , Erdan thinks as he walks into the shop,  _ is that it tastes bad _ .

Happily taking his treat from the barista, Erdan turns to make his way back to get started on the book when he catches a flash of familiar blonde color out of the corner of his eye. Erdan looks back and is surprised to see the equally surprised face of Lucanus then Erdan spies the fiery red hair of Jolene Cybin, who must be sitting in the booth with Lucanus.

“Lucanus!”

“Ah-oh….Hello, Erdan. Ah, what-what brings you here?” Erdan gives Lucanus a quizzical look as Lucanus’ voice goes funny as Erdan approaches their table. 

“I did say I was going out book shopping today,” nudging Lucanus over so he can sit next to him, Erdan gives Jolene a cautious smile, “Hello, Miss Cybin. How are you?”

“I’m doing great. And please, call me Jolene,” Jolene can’t help but give Lucanus an amused smile as he seems to sink, as much as a High Elf can, into his seat as Erdan settles himself into the booth, “Were you able to find what you were looking for?”

“Oh! Even better. You see-”

“Well, that’s fascinating, Erdan! Oh! Look at the time, we must be heading back now. Goodday Jolene, thank you for the da- the wonderful conversation,” Lucanus begins herding Erdan up out of the booth, much to Erdan’s confusion and annoyance as Lucanus nearly makes him drop his new book.

“Bye boys! You know where to find me, Luc, if you want to have...another  _ conversation _ ,” Jolene cheekily waves at a now blushing Lucanus and an annoyed Erdan, before dropping back into the booth and dissolves into laughter while shaking her head, “Really, how oblivious could he be?”

* * *

Erdan makes his way to the far back of the Library, a little peeved that Lucanus had chosen to hide there when he passed perfectly suitable study areas closer to the front. Luckily Locate Object lasts 10 minutes otherwise he’d never find Lucanus by searching through the stacks individually especially since he’s decided to hide in the Agriculture section. As Erdan rounds the corner, he steps over a silver thread that he recognizes to be a part of an Alarm spell and he relaxes knowing that he’s getting close now. What little annoyance Erdan had as he rounded the final end of the stacks disappeared when he saw that Lucanus must’ve joined Jolene for a study session. 

Jolene barely resists snorting when she sees that it’s Erdan and hears Lucanus’ quiet groan next to her as he also spots his best friend. Returning Erdan’s happy greeting with a genuinely happy one of her own, ignoring the side-eye Luc is giving her, Jolene can’t help her Crick hospitality. It’s not like they got to the really fun stuff anyway, so she’s not too broken up about it.

“Lucanus, I’ve been looking for you. We have a project for Aburjation to work on,” shaking his head at his friend’s forgetful manner, Erdan faces Jolene with an apology, “Sorry, Jolene. Would you mind terribly if I take your study partner for the rest of the evening?”

“It’s quite alright, Erdan. Why don’t you have a seat? We’ve finished the  _ fun _ stuff anyways,” Jolene throws Lucanus a wink as Erdan takes the other open spot, “At least for today.”

“Haha, yes-yes...hmmm ah um, terri-terribly sorry, Erdan. I...I had- our meeting slipped my mind,” Erdan gives Lucanus a worried look as Erdan takes in Lucanus’ frazzled appearance before getting distracted by Jolene packing up her things. As Erdan’s attention turns away from him, Lucanus mouths  _ help me _ to a smirking Jolene as she ever so casually fixes her mussed hair.

“If I had realized Lucanus was on a tighter schedule, I would’ve gotten  _ things _ moving quicker, Erdan,” with the last of her things packed away, Jolene gets up while Lucanus tries to silently plead behind Erdan, “You boys have fun!”

“Oh! Jolene, wait. I believe- ahm - your skirt must have gotten twisted around while you were sitting. It’s- it’s ah backwards,” Erdan stammers with embarrassment as he firmly maintains eye-contact with Jolene, not wanting to make her feel worse. Jolene pauses for a moment, makes eye contact with Lucanus as he mentally tries to melt into the wall behind before trying to respond politely instead of the belly laugh she so desperately wants to let out, “.......Yes.  _ Thank you _ , Erdan. That would’ve been….very embarrassing.”

“Of course, I really wouldn’t want you-”

“Ahm- alright,  _ Er _ dan. Let’s let Jolene head out and get started on our work, hahahAa,” Lucanus awkwardly laughs as Jolene cheekily waves goodbye disappearing down the rows of books and as Erdan turns to look at him with a funny expression, “You feeling alright, Lucanus? You normally aren’t as abrupt with Jolene and you looked quite flushed and sweaty.”

A loud laugh echos back through the shelves as Erdan watches in concern as Lucanus drops his head onto the table with a loud  **THUNK** followed by a pained groan.

* * *

The last thing Erdan expected to stumble across while he was out bird watching was the University’s monthly outdoor movie night, but as he steps out of the tree gazed locked on a woodpecker, he promptly trips over someone causing both of them to scream. Erdan’s viewpoint of the world quickly goes from rapidly approaching ground to rapidly disappearing blurry ground as his glasses fall off.

“Ow! Jolene, let them-! What-how-who…..Erdan??”

“Yes, ooow, mysterious talking person. I am Erdan.”

“Oh Melor-damnit! I’m so sorry, Erdan! Here, I’ll let you down! Luc, find his glasses,” Jolene quickly has the Grasping Vines reorient Erdan before dispelling the magic as Erdan squints at the figure reaching out to study him. Meanwhile, Lucanus quickly searches the surrounding area for Erdan’s glasses praying that they aren’t broken and lets out a shout of triumph when he manages to find them in one piece. 

“Ah, thank you kind….person.”

“Erdan, it’s us. Jolene and Lucanus.”

“Fantastic! I was really worried for a moment there that I had stumbled over something nefarious,” Erdan awkwardly hangs onto Jolene’s arm waiting for Lucanus to find his glasses and he relaxes when he hears the shout before he frowns in confusion hearing various shushing from nearby, “Or did I?”

“Pssh, nah, it’s just the movie night,” Erdan’s world comes back into focus and he let’s go of Jolene’s arm with a sheepish smile before taking in the small meadow dotted with couples and friend groups on blankets and chairs. Looking down, Erdan sees that they’re standing on a similar blanket with a picnic basket tipped over and can’t help but feel hurt that they didn’t invite him, “Oh...well I should be on my way then. Have a good night. Lucanus. Jolene.”

“Erdan, wait! Please, join us. Jolene made plenty to share and ah-um,” Lucanus stumbles trying to come up with an explanation as Erdan meekly stands at the edge of the blanket before Jolene, rolling her eyes at the High Elves, throws an arm around Erdan and drags him down with her.

“Come on, Erdan. We would’ve asked you to come, but you were so excited to go bird watching! We didn’t-didn’t want to make you choose. Next time, we’ll make sure to ask, if that’s what you prefer.”

“Oh. Oh, alright if you really don’t mind…” Erdan gently moves out from Jolene’s arm and settles himself as Lucanus tries to casually sit in the gap between them while Jolene passes Erdan some of the snacks from the basket. Erdan soon finds himself invested in the movie and cannot stop leaning over to Lucanus to share his commentary, missing the way Lucanus briefly tenses when Jolene rests her head on his shoulder and gently interlocks their hands. 

* * *

Humming happily as he makes his way to Jolene's apartment, Erdan reflects on the close friendship he and Lucanus have made with her in the short time she's been at the University. Erdan, as he steps into the hallway, pauses briefly to adjust his hold on Bubbles, his satchel, and the bottles of wine before he knocks on the door.

Hearing a shout on the other side, Erdan doesn't have to wait long before Jolene opens it with a dramatic flourish beaming at him and quickly ushers him in. As Jolene grabs the wine and flits off to the kitchen, Erdan spots Lucanus sitting stiffly on the couch seemingly locked in a staring contest with Mawmaw before a loud clatter followed by "I'm alright!" from the kitchen draws everyone's attention.

"Oh! Hello, Erdan. How-how are you?" Lucanus sheepishly rubs his neck which Erdan assumes is at being caught in a staring contest with Jolene's familiar as they had seen each other a few hours ago and not much has changed since then.

"I am fine, Lucanus. Eager to start on our research into the Astral Rift. I found that most intriguing book about-"

"Ah! Apologies, Erdan, but dinner is ready and I make a mean crawfish bowl," Jolene interrupts before setting the large steaming pot in the center of the coffee table.

"Oh. Are-are we eating out here?" Erdan shoots Lucanus an uncomfortable look as Jolene happily plops down on the floor while passing out bowls and wine-filled glasses. After a moment of hovering awkwardly next to Jolene, Erdan carefully sits down and accepts the full bowl before taking a cautious bite while Lucanus is as close to wolfing down a plate of food as he possibly can get while still using proper manners.

“Oh! This is- This is absolutely delicious, Jolene! Thank you for cooking tonight.”

“Aw, it was no issue, Erdan. Just wanted to share a bit of the Crick Hospitality!” Jolene smiles happily at the sight of Lucanus and Erdan clearly enjoying her cooking, and too soon later they finish up, delving into their research and steadily consuming the Elven wine Erdan brought.  _ Though _ , Jolene reflects as she finishes refilling their third glass,  _ while it isn’t affecting her yet as much as it’s definitely affecting  _ _ them _ . 

Eventually in the late hours of the evening when Lucanus and Erdan have fully loosened up from both the wine and company, Jolene declares a need for a break and wanders into the kitchen where sounds of pots and pans banging start to be heard. Erdan relaxes back into the couch feeling quite buzzed and watches Lucanus braid his hair while he contently pets Bubbles but Erdan spots something concerning on Lucanus’ neck.

“Oh, Lucanus! How on earth did you manage to injure yourself?" Lucanus just glances over at Erdan before making a questioning noise as he has his hair tie in his mouth while he finishes up the braid. "On your neck- Lucanus?!"

Erdan jolts upright as Lucanus launches himself up off the couch and down a hallway as Jolene stumbles out of the kitchen laughing so hard that she needs to clutch at the door frame to stay standing. 

"It's- it's fINE, Erdan! It's from- it ah- um well ah Jolene and I -" Lucanus' cracking and rambling voice echoes down the hallway which Erdan can just pick up now that Jolene's laugh has been reduced to wheezing which Erdan is now more concern about with the shade of red she is turning than a small bruise on Lucanus' neck.

" _ Wheeeeeze _ oh Melora, I can't- oh my god- Your face!! Whoooo oh man, Erdan, thanks so much for that."

"I'm not entirely sure what I did…" 

"It's fine Erdan…. Ah, Jolene and I were-were just ah...wrestling earlier…" Snorting at the confused look on Erdan's face and Lucanus look of 'oh God did I really just say that', Jolene stands up wiping away at tears before hooking an arm Lucanus and pulling him down into a noogie.

"Oh, yeah. Just wanted to show Lucanus here, how we settle things in the Crick."

"By wrestling?"

"Oh yeah! In fact, that's how I got my stump-" Jolene drags Lucanus over to the couch and collapses in between the two friends while gesturing wildly as she recounts the various wrestling matches she's won. Erdan misses Lucanus glamouring the bruise Erdan did spot along with everything he didn’t spot, as Erdan gets immersed in the wild traditions of the Crick.

* * *

There’s nothing significant about this morning to make him feel this way, but watching snowflakes flutter softly to the ground in the pale morning light, Erdan feels the pressing weight of loneliness become even heavier. As the remaining students and faculty begin to filter into the courtyard on their way to various destinations, Erdan decides he should visit Lucanus and see if he wants to go out for breakfast and escape his parents for the day. Bundling himself up, Erdan spots the matching scarf Jolene made for Bubbles and he can’t resist the urge to fix it around a very patient Bubbles’ neck before scooping his trusty satchel and heading out for Lucanus’ childhood home.

Reaching the Aer’Tea Estate, Erdan checks his crystal to see if Lucanus had responded to his message yet, but seeing no reply, Erdan figures he simply must be sleeping in, since it is their Solstice break. Swiftly entering and heading up the snow-dusted path, Erdan realizes the rest of the Aer’Tea family isn’t here as the usual hustle and bustle of the estate is gone along with the family’s main carriage.

Spying light through one of the windows where Erdan knows the kitchen is located, he changes his course towards the side entrance next to the kitchen. Briefly knocking on the door before using the key he has to unlock it, Erdan enters into the quiet house with the smell of cinnamon coming from the kitchen.

“Good morning, Lucanus! Did Miss Daisy leave some of her pre-made breakfasts for you-” Erdan stops in surprise as he enters the kitchen and sees an equally surprised Jolene sitting on the counter, “Oh! Jolene! What-what are you- Did I miss something?”

“Erdan! Um well ah, I had- had spent the night with-”

**_BRIIIIIIIIING_ **

The oven’s timer startles a yelp out of both of them before Jolene slips off the counter and rushes to take out some of the most appetizing cinnamon rolls Erdan has ever seen. Jolene turns to set the pan on the nearby hot-pad and she can’t help but be amused that Erdan is more focused on the rolls than her standing in the kitchen only wearing one of Lucanus’ shirts over her underwear.  _ Hopefully _ , Jolene thinks to herself as she happily pours frosting over the rolls,  _ that means Lucanus has finally come clean to him _ .

“What do ya want to drink? Coffee, tea, milk-”

“Oh some coffee would be wonderful. Thank you, Jolene……..When-when will the rolls be ready?”

“HA! Erdan, you literally just watched me pull them out of the oven!” Jolene can’t help snorting when she catches the small pout on Erdan’s face before he composes himself as she passes him a mug of coffee. Idle chit-chat only lasts a few minutes before Jolene rolls her eyes at Erdan’s very obvious interest in eating and quickly dishes up the still too hot rolls. They settle in for a quiet morning, each lost in their thoughts, and Erdan feels like the pressing weight of loneliness has been lifted when Jolene passes him another roll with a soft smile before starting the light-hearted conversation again.

Erdan is just tearing up the last chunk of the roll he hears the sound of steps coming down the stairs and Jolene gets up to get another mug and to refill their cups as they hear Lucanus call out before stumbling to a stop in the doorway, “Jolene? You in the kitchen? I seem to be missing my- NGACK! Erdan? Erdan! What-what are you doing here?!”

“I came by for a visit… What are you wearing, Lucanus?! There’s a  _ lady  _ present! Go put on decent clothes!” Erdan feels a bit hurt by Lucanus’ reaction before he fully takes in what Lucanus has on and can’t help be scandalized by the fact that he definitely is only wearing his robe. Lucanus fluctuates between turning bright red and paling like a ghost as he stands in the doorway with mouth gaping as his gaze wildly flicks back and forth between Jolene and Erdan.

Lucanus had not expected his morning to go this way when he invited Jolene over to spend the night while his family was gone. He expected it to either be a lovely morning just spending time with her or a  _ lovely _ morning  _ spending _ time with her, both of which he loves to do, but somehow it’s turned into this nightmare situation. As Erdan gets up and begins to usher him out of the kitchen, Lucanus can’t help the warmth filling his heart when he catches Jolene’s twinkling eyes as she barely keeps it together to deliver one last parting shot, “Yeah, Luc. A  _ lady _ is present!”

Erdan hums in agreement before continuing to forcibly usher Lucanus back up to his room all the while giving him a whispered lecture about respecting guests and how inappropriate he just was to their dear friend. After the fiasco of Lucanus’ state of undress, Erdan had completely forgotten to ask why Moonshine had spent night instead spent the rest of the day making sure Lucanus behaved as they showed Jolene around to some of the hidden spots with the best Solstice goodies in Gladeholm, missing the restrained laughter Jolene had at the exasperated faces Lucanus made every time Erdan shot him a Look.

* * *

Lively music with an undercurrent of chatter fills the tavern as some patrons fill the dance floor and others fill the surrounding tables, Erdan relaxes back in their small booth as he finishes his second drink, letting the liquor warm him and take away the stress and tension of the last few weeks. Particularly the tension that’s developed between Jolene and Lucanus recently, Erdan hopes with finals being over and summer plans secured that they’ll return to their normal level of friendship instead of this stiff conversation.

“Well, I was just  _ saying _ Jolene that-”

“Oh! Erdan, do you want another drink? Great! Next round is on me!” Jolene grabs his cup along with hers before wading through the dancers towards the busy bar while Erdan sits stunned as Lucanus groans next to him. 

“Why must she be so difficult!”

“Lucanus!”

“What, Erdan?” Lucanus turns his annoyed gaze from Jolene to see Erdan frowning in disapproval at him, “Don’t give me that! Surely you’ve seen how incredibly stubborn she’s been. Over nothing!”

“Lucanus...Jolene is one of the most selfless and forgiving people I’ve ever met and for you to say that’s whatever happened between you was nothing….well that may be part of the reason.” The happy noises of nearby tables along with the music fill the silence that followed Erdan’s comment as Lucanus’ face drops from annoyed to contemplative. Letting his friend work through his thoughts, Erdan watches the twirling and whirling figures of the dancers as they waltz. It’s only when the band takes a brief break so the dance floor can be reorganized for the more energetic dances so the dancers won’t run into tables or block access to the bar, does Erdan realize that it’s been a long while since Jolene left to get the next round.

“Lucanus, do you see Jolene anywhere?” Lucanus startles spilling some of his drink before quickly looking over to the bar, trying to find Jolene and letting a curse slip out as he realizes he’s out of spells for the day. Erdan just manages to catch a glimpse of Jolene’s fiery hair at the far end of the bar before the dancers obscure his vision, relief flows through him with the simple knowledge that she’s still in the tavern and not wandering the streets alone without letting them know she left.

Now knowing where to look, Erdan waits for the next opening on the dance floor so he can better see what’s keeping Jolene. Erdan relaxes seeing Jolene’s head thrown back in laughter at something her companion must have said and Erdan figures that she had just run into a friend on her way back because he also saw 3 mugs sitting next to her.

“Erdan? Have you seen her yet??”

“I just spotted her. Look she’s at the far end of the bar and chatting with someone.”

“She’s just  _ chatting _ with someone? Who?!” Lucanus focuses on the area Erdan pointed out, trying to spot Jolene while Erdan gives him a confused look at the weird tone Lucanus has taken.

“I believe it’s just someone from one of her outdoor classes, he certainly looks the type.”

“WhAT?” Lucanus’ voice goes weirdly high pitch as he listens to Erdan and spots Jolene and her  _ friend _ at the same time.

“He has that rugged look to him and honestly I think we should leave her be. She seems to be having fun and she can- Lucanus! Where are you going?!” Erdan reaches out trying to grab at Lucanus as he quickly exits the booth and disappears into the crowd dance floor. Sighing at his friend’s misplaced heroics, Erdan adjusts himself so he can have a better view of what will surely be a disaster but hopefully, it’ll just be contained to that corner.

Erdan watches in anticipation as Lucanus reappears next to Jolene and her friend before trying to interrupt and immediately getting rebuffed by Jolene. As Jolene’s friend steps in by pushing Lucanus back when Lucanus tries again, Jolene heaves a big sigh and waves her friend off before hugging them goodbye and makes her way towards the front door with Lucanus quickly following behind.

Seeing them heading for the exit, Erdan quickly gathers whatever things left in the booth by him and his friends before making his way towards them. As he gets closer, Erdan begins to hear some of their conversation that’s loud enough to be heard over the band and other people milling about.

“....What did you expect!”

“.....An adult conversation….new  _ boyfriend _ !”

“...Not like WE’RE dat…. Made that clear!”

“Jolene! I’m….”

“Ha! It’s too late for that, Lucanus. Just let me go…”

“Jolene...I...I…” Erdan gets blocked by a party of people standing in the path just a bit of ways away from where Lucanus had stopped Jolene by catching her hand. Jolene faces the door, simply letting Lucanus hold her hand as he pleas with her, trying to keep her composure long enough to not cry in front of Lucanus.

“Look, Lucanus. I wasn’t going to- I wasn’t going to do  _ anything _ with Cel….it was just nice that the person who was interested in me  _ wanted _ to be  _ seen _ together…”

“Jolene, I...I…” Jolene just shakes her head and tries to pull her hand out of Lucanus’ grasp but a steely look of determination crosses his face as he hangs on and Jolene turns in surprise. As Erdan makes it through the last of the crowd, he watches Lucanus pull Jolene back towards him, taking a deep look into her eyes, and carefully cupping her face and pulling her into a deep kiss. Jolene briefly freezes in surprise before reciprocating and cupping Lucanus’ face back and pouring all her emotions into the kiss. Lucanus happily holds her closer to him, dropping his hands from her face to her waist and adjusts his hold to dip her back.

“..........Well, I did not see this coming.” Jolene snorts loudly, breaking away from Lucanus to look at the baffle face of Erdan before breaking into a fit of laughter that leaves her wheezing and clutching at Lucanus for support as Lucanus says in exasperation, “Erdan, really? You interrupted, truly, just  _ so many _ of our dates.”

“Wait… What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the stories of Mark Hamill not noticing his co-stars hooking up during the Star Wars filming.


End file.
